Juke Joint
by Leela's Back
Summary: A young Dave Seville meets Vinny   the chipmunks' biological mother  years before they are born. could this be the start of something beautiful?


Dave tread threw the woods, exasperated as he felt his shoes sink into the mud with each tiresome step. He huffed as he found it painful and redundant to wonder aimlessly to a location he didn't really know for a fact existed . Looking ahead all he could see were trees, grass, moss, and more mud. It was now starting get dark, and still no sign of a clearing. He tread on, fumbling with his briefcase full of sheet music and songs, he stopped as he was on the verge of giving up and turning back around…when he stopped and heard the faint sounds of music. His heart leaped as he abruptly started running in the direction of the music. He knew now he was close. As he ran on; the trees seems to whisk past him in a shadowy blur from his speed. His heart rate accelerated from both the exercise and the anticipation. He finally stopped at a clearing. Breathing hard he took notice of where the music was coming from. He stared at it in awe of what looked to be a small broken down wooden shack; rickety in every way imaginable, it seemed to lean a bit as it sat on the edge of a lake.

"This is it" he smiled a bit. Before walking to the main entrance. Once inside he couldn't help but to look around in awe at the goings on. The shack was bigger then it appeared from outside. He was completely surrounded by backwoods, anthro-chipmunks and alike. Each one of them either dancing to the live music playing , laughing , drinking, or playing pool. Either way it was a lively crowd yet obvious of humble means. Clear from the way they were dressed in tattered overalls… Straw hats, and faded old dresses, that times were hard for them, but could still appreciate the fellowship of their own. Dave couldn't help but to smile as he continued to observe, yet….

The juke joint paused as both the inhabitants and the music came to a halt, and all eyes were on him. No sound was uttered no muscle was moved, as the thick tension of his very existence transpired.

Dave's face dropped knowing exactly why this was happening , he swallowed and cleared his throat from discomfort and disappointment.

"What are you doing here" came a stern voice from the side

Dave turned to meet eyes with a slender brown chipmunk, with thinning black hair. His face a bit sunken in from lack of eating, while his ribs showed a bit as he didn't wear a shirt under his faded overalls. His piercing eyes glared at Dave while he sucked lightly on a stick of straw.

Dave stared at him a bit almost forgetting his question.

"Oh…uh…Hi, I'm Dave Seville" he reached out to shake his hand, just to reactive a cold stare in return. Dave cleared his throat and pulled back his hand. " um…yes well. I heard about this place from school and…"

"…School?…Ya'll mean that fancy university ; ways up yonder?"

Dave nodded " Right , a lot of people have been saying how great the music is here and…"

The chipmunk laughed a bit, as that seemed to be the que for the rest of the place to allow everyone to continue on as they were.

Dave simply stared at him, not quite sure what was so funny.

The munk then abruptly stopped laughing and glared at him once again. " Get out of here boy, you're kind's not wanted here"

Dave nodded and simply turned around, disappointed that his trip down to the backwoods was all in vain…or was it?

"Look…" Dave spoke as he turned around. " … I noticed you don't have a pianist, and I can play. If you'd just listen to me"

The Munk eyed him " , and why should I…"

" Well because…uh…take a look" Dave open his briefcase showing the songs he had written on sheet music .

Yet that meant absolutely nothing to the munk. To him they were merely unreadable patterns of black marks on fancy line paper.

"what's that supposed to be? , some kind of crazy-talk language…"

"Uh?"

"…Oh hush Eustis, those are songs"

Dave looked to see where that beautiful voice came from. And to his pleasure what came with it was the most enchanting little chipette he had ever seen. She stood to the right of Eustis, clad in a white T-shirt and cut off jean shorts. Her thick wavy chocolate hair all fell over one shoulder with a soft blue ribbon tied at the bottom. She was petite with just the right amount of curves, her brownish tanned, sun kissed skin seemed to shimmer even in the dim damp setting. She glowed of beauty and kindness as her big bright exotic shapes eyes looked up at Dave. Her small pouty pink lips , giving him a gentle reassuring smile.

Dave was left utterly speechless.

"Oh Vinny, just what do you think your doing here? Your Pa will have our hide, if he finds you here again" finally spoke Eustis as he looked down at her in disapproval.

" Now you never mind my Pa, I'm grown. I do what I want"

" Uh-huh; so grown he'll skin you alive if he catches you here"

"My Pa's asleep , he wont' know. Besides I come to sing" Vinny then looked up at Dave " and I couldn't help but to over hear that, you found yourself a piano man" she smiled

Eustis looked back at Dave with a grunt. " Well you heard wrong. This…human was just about leave…"

Dave shifted his eyes trying to think of a way that would allow him to stay. "Uh…well how about this? If I play a few bars and if people like it , can I stay?"

Vinny smiled at him liking the fact that he wasn't about to give up

Eustis sighed and looked back at the band playing , he knew something was missing. He then reluctantly gave a node. " Fine, but if they don't like it, then they reserve the right…to fuck you up, pale face"

Dave gulped a bit, yet reluctantly nodded, before glancing back at Vinny. He smiled at her as their eyes met, he could feel his heart a flutter, just simply from watching her playful giggle, along with her teasingly feminine body language; as it was clear, that they had both peaked each other's interest…

Dave sat at the piano a bit intimidated as the entire place went quiet once more. He could hear the murmurs of the backwoods inhabitants as they stared holes into his back. He slowly cracked his knuckles as he felt his mouth go dry, clearly feeling the pressure to perform.

"what the hell is he doing here?"

"A human? Here? He's got a lot of nerve"

"I say we kill em now"

"Shh Alabaster let em play"

Came the murmurs from the hostile crowd as they dared him to play; and dared him to play a bad note as they had their shotguns ready.

Vinny smiled as she watched him on the sidelines among the others; eager to hear what he could do.

'a music student from that university. This should be swell' she thought to herself

Then in the wake of the whispers and muttering Dave began to…play.

The soft notes vibrated threw out like a warm breeze of soothing beauty soft and elegant with it's classic appeal. The smooth composition astounded the crowd as they had never heard anything so majestic and gentle before. They stood their… stunned and unmoved as their mouths parted in sporadic gasps.

Vinny stood there and smiled at him as she found his music absolutely beautiful. It was more then she could of ever hoped to imagine.

Dave continued to play, all his concentration on the song , it was as if no one else was even there. He was one with the music. Yet for a second he glanced up and threw all the snares and glares he saw her. The lovely smile and gentle encouragement for him to continue on. He smiled back at her not once making a mistake as he continued to play…Then…

BANG!

Dave abruptly stopped; hitting a bad note, as his body froze. A gunshot had been shot.

"Well; what the fuck is this!" yelled someone from the crowd

"Yeah, this ain't music!" came another

"WE WANT TO DANCE!" yelled a female this time , the voice was dripping in anger and frustration. As it had become obvious , the selection that Dave was playing was not what they had in mind.

Vinny froze. then she looked behind her at the crowd, she knew this wasn't good.

"Jethro put that gun away!" she yelled out at a hostile squirrel that was glaring at Dave with his shot gun cocked and ready to fire.

"Naw miss Vinny this boy dies now" Jethro pointed the gun toward Dave.

Dave gulped as all he could do is simply stare.

Vinny's eyes widen as she rushed over to Dave , standing in front of him in aiming view of the gun….

She laughed nervously as she began to address everyone.

"Now hold on there. We haven't gotten a chance to see what this college boy can really do. He was just giving us a taste of uh…well…what he learned at school I'm sure. But if you'd just give him a moment he'll play something we can all enjoy and dance too"

The crowd began to murmur once more.

"I don't know…" could be heard

"…Yeah it's just easier to kill em" came another

"…I say let him play" Vinny defended she then turned around and whispered something in Dave's ear. He smiled when he heard her request and he began to play once more. This time it was a upbeat, Jazzy, blue grass mixture of a song.

And in no time the party was on once again.

Everyone that played a instrument picked their's up and joined in. the fiddles, and base, and drums and trumpets all together with Dave's brilliant piano playing. Along with Vinny jumping up on the piano and begin to sing.

Everyone started dancing and laughing it up in no time.

Dave smiled as he watched Vinny sing, with so much power, energy and soul. Such a big beautiful voice coming out of such a small woman. He had never seen or heard anything like it before.. It was obvious to him, she was special…

Hours later, Dave and Vinny were now outside the shack, looking out at the pound under the moon light together.

He smiled down at her . " I gotta say, you really saved me tonight miss Vinny"

Vinny laughed " no, I didn't do anything. It was your talent , that save you"

"I disagree, if it weren't for you, they wouldn't of even heard it. I don't know what I was thinking when I played that first song. I guess I was just nervous" he chuckled a bit

" Well , I liked it. I never heard it before. It was beautiful"

" Really?"

"uh-huh…is that what they play out there?"

Dave arched a brow at her not understanding " Out, where?"

Vinny stared out at the water with a small shy smile. " you know , out there. In the world. Out of these dang woods. Is that worldly music?"

Dave stared at her astonished , it had just dawned on him . She had never left these backwoods. She doesn't know anything about the world. He cleared his throat , not really sure what to say.

"Uh…well. I guess. I wrote that song"

Vinny looked up at him stunned " you, did?"

"Yeah"

"My word. That was….was amazing. So beautiful"

"Thank you" Dave smiled gently " …so are you" he continued

Vinny looked up at him stunned " so am I; what?"

"uh…be..beautiful"

Vinny simply stared at him for a moment, then begin to walk away.

Dave panicked and abruptly began to follow her. " Hey..uh wait up. Where…where are you going?"

"It's late , I better be getting home." answered Vinny as she continued to power walk into the dark woods.

Dave was right behind her jogging a bit trying to catch up to her.

" But…if you could just wait"

Vinny only shook her head nervously in response

"Why? Whats wrong? What did I say?"

" My Pa warned me, but I didn't want to listen"

Dave was a loss as he tried desperately to catch up to her. He was so afraid that if she got away he would never see her again. Then finally after desperately jogging after her in the dark woods , ducking and dodging branching and tripping over sticks .he caught up to her. He grabbed he shoulder and turned her around to face him.

" Vinny please. Explain. What did I do wrong? What did your father tell you?" he had to know, if he offended her he had to make it right.

Vinny looked down unable to maintain eye contact.

" You..you coming down here, it ain't nothing but a big joke. You probably just looking for a little backwoods floozy to play around with. Well I'm here to tell ya right now. That wont be me"

"What? No, no way am I that kind of a guy. I came down here to gain experience in playing and learning about music. And I'm gong to continue to come down here until I learn everything I can about it. I'm fascinated by music, but not just any music; music that truly speaks to the heart and soul of all people."

" Well isn't that all music"

Dave smiled down at her liking the way she thought. " it is, yet certain music speaks to certain people . I want to be able to one day try to combine many different styles"

" I see" she looked away. " it must be nice"

"What is?"

" to be able to go and do as you wish. I love music too. And I can read and play a little. But…I can't leave this territory, and I would of loved to be able to go to school. And learn what your learning"

Dave stared down at her. It broke his heart to hear her words. The government's rules about controlling where these people could go and do was wrong and he knew this. And because of the stupid laws. A beautiful, kind, and talented young woman like Vinny would never be able to pursue their dreams like a human could. He sighed, then looked her in the eyes…

"Vinny. I'll be coming down here almost every night from now on. And if…if you want to learn. I could teach you everything I learn in school. That is if your interested."

She perked up hearing his offer " wha…what?"

He nodded " I'll come here everyday after class. if you can meet me at the juke joint in the afternoon before it gets dark. I'll give you music lessons. So what do you say?"

" I don't know…"

" Come on Vinny…"

She finally smiled up at him. " you'd do that for me?"

"of course. You saved my life, not to mention being beautiful has a lot to do with it as well" he chuckled

"well, um…ok then" she smiled

He nodded as he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand " so it's a date, meet me at the juke joint tomorrow at 3:00 and we'll let your lessons begin. Alright"

" Ok" she smiled

He then begin to inch slowly toward her, wanting so badly to kiss her.

Vinny noticed what he was doing and begin to blush, before lifting her head up and began to close the distance between them as she closed her eyes and puckered her lips, when…

"Vinny!"

They both heard a gruff chipmunk voice calling for her in the woods.

They both jumped a bit and parted before they could kiss.

" Uh..coming papa!" yelled Vinny back toward the voice. She then began the run off in the direction the voice was coming from, but then stopped and turned to Dave. " Tomorrow , juke joint at 3:00"

Dave smiled " I wouldn't miss it"

She smiled, very pleased , then ran off and disappeared into the deep black forest.

Dave sighed, disappointed that they didn't kiss; but he also felt encouraged that he would see her again; and tomorrow couldn't get here soon enough…


End file.
